This invention is directed generally to seed planters, and more particularly to an improved seed metering apparatus for seed planters wherein seeds are deposited from a gravity-feed hopper into an underlying furrow with improved accuracy and speed.
Modern high-production farming operations require a seed planter capable of accurately planting a variety of different seeds at the highest possible speed. One seed planter which has provided particularly good performance in this respect is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,387, dated June 10, 1975, and assigned to the present assignee. In this seed planter an air pressure source is utilized to hold seeds in seed pockets along the periphery of a rotatably driven wheel, the seeds being dropped with precise regularity from the pockets through a drop chute into an underlying furrow.
The present application is directed to an improved construction for such metering apparatus which provides increased wear resistance and improved performance.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for metering seed flow in a seed planter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved metering apparatus for a seed planter which deposits seeds with improved accuracy and speed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved metering apparatus for a seed planter which is less susceptible to wear.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved metering apparatus for a seed planter wherein components most subject to wear can be readily replaced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved metering apparatus for a seed planter which incorporates an improved pressure seal.